


It was the greatest plan.

by ravensfan2003



Series: Reverse VH [1]
Category: Henry Stickmin Series (Video Games)
Genre: Angst, M/M, Sad Ending, Trans Male Character, Valiant Hero Ending | VH (Henry Stickmin)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-23
Updated: 2020-09-23
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:22:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26620606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ravensfan2003/pseuds/ravensfan2003
Summary: Charles has one thing to say before the space station explodes.
Relationships: Charles Calvin & Henry Stickmin, Charles Calvin/Henry Stickmin
Series: Reverse VH [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1960459
Comments: 8
Kudos: 120





	It was the greatest plan.

Charles and Henry were done with being on the space station. So, they went over to the escape pods. Charles's headset was all banged up.

As they sat down in the escape pods, Charles decided to say something.

"Ah, that was intense. I can't wait to go home and-huh?"

Two toppats walked towards the escape pods.

"I'll hold them off!", Charles exclaimed, but Henry zoomed past him and attacked them.

"CHARLES, GET OUT OF HERE!"

"Wait, HENRY?"

"I'LL HOLD THEM OFF WHILE YOU STAY THERE, YOU DESERVE TO LIVE MORE THAN I DO!"

The escape pod left without Henry.

"HENRY, ARE YOU OK?"

"I'm fine, but I can't find an escape pod."

"NO, THERE'S AN ESCAPE POD!"

"Charles, it's fine. I got them."

"WHAT DOES THAT MEAN? YOU CAN STILL GO HOME!"

"There's no way home."

Dead silence on Charles' end

"I..."

Charles is sobbing as the realization hits him.

"...h-henry. p-please."

"Nononono Charles don't cry, I'll always be there with you."

"h-henry, i-i love y-you. p-please d-don't go."

"Oh, Charles! I love you too! I've always loved you!"

"..."

"Hey Charles, you could say it was the greates-"

*BOOM*

Charles pounds on the window, sobbing. He screams at the top of his lungs. There's nobody in the escape pod, but he still wants his scream to be heard. 

His best friend, his companion, his partner, was dead.


End file.
